


Noct's Mask

by yeaka



Series: The Chocobro Show [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Gen, Vignette, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis is drunk with power.
Series: The Chocobro Show [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538524
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Noct's Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV, Majora’s Mask, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ignis enters the apartment to a frantic squeal, followed by, “Noct, _NO!_ ”

Somehow, that’s not unusual. Ignis lets out a little sigh, because it’s going to be one of _those_ nights. He could just leave, but if he left every time Noctis became bratty or just difficult, they wouldn’t be friends at all. Besides, there’s also a chance that Prompto’s being overdramatic—another distinct possibility. He doesn’t hear Gladiolus joining in, which means it’ll be up to Ignis to play babysitter to two grown men not far from his own age. 

By the time he’s shed his shoes and jacket, the television’s been turned up to full blast. He wanders around the corner, recognizing the eerie music that echoes off the walls. He’s always found the theme thrilling, this particular version bone-chilling, and he suddenly understands why Prompto’s tense as a rock. He and Noctis are both sitting on the couch, Noctis leaning forward over his controller, eyes glued on the screen, and Prompto’s clinging to the pillow in his lap for dear life. His head whirls around when he spots Ignis, and his blue eyes widen with hope. He begs, “Ignis, make him reset time!”

“Never!” Noctis shouts, clearly high with the adrenaline of a virtual near-death experience. If the game he were playing was more recent, his controller would likely be rumbling like crazy. As it is, Noctis himself is the one that’s shaking. The view on screen is trembling, the counter up in big bold letters, rapidly ticking down the time. They have so little left. The music becomes increasingly intense. The moon’s mammoth face consumes the giant screen, all its pits and shadows making it all the more ominous, and it was already creepy. Its eyes are bloodshot, its nose pointed, its teeth fixed in an ever-present grimace. A moon shouldn’t have _teeth_. Ignis can see why Prompto’s so terrified. 

The moon is growing bigger. It’s descending on the virtual plane, nearing the town, and Noctis is just standing there, staring up at it. It bears over them, hurtling slowly down. Prompto sobs, “Noct, no, we’re gonna have to do it all again, c’mon, please—”

But it’s too late. The screen flashes into a cutscene of the moon crashing into the world. Noctis open his mouth and roars triumphantly, like some sort of cheesy fighter on a fantasy show, summoning his final power. The moon’s destructive aura devours everything. The moon crushes down in the clock tower, engulfing the town in swirling rubble and angry flames. 

Everybody dies. The end.


End file.
